


Walk It Off

by FlyingGirl



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingGirl/pseuds/FlyingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For most of Kristoff's ice harvesting career, he's only received three words of advice: walk it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Fort Kristanna tumblr's weekly prompt challenge. This week was "Comfort."

For most of Kristoff's ice harvesting career, he only received three words of advice.

Walk.

It.

Off.

Dropped something on your foot?

Walk it off.

Nearly twisted your ankle?

Walk it off.

You think your arm is broken?

Walk it off.

_How is that supposed to help a broken arm?_

Less talking! More walking!

For anything that couldn't be solved by walking it off, Kristoff knew plenty of first aid and there was always his troll family, who could heal just about anything with magic. But words of comfort were few and far between. The ice harvesters had none and his family would spend all of five seconds making sure he was alright before stripping him naked to wash his clothes and give him a bath.

So comfort-whether it be a warm bed, full stomach every night, or clothes that weren't in constant need of mending-and words of comfort were a completely foreign concept to Kristoff. At least, it was until Anna came along.

From nearly the very moment the winter thawed, Kristoff was given every comfort he never had and never knew he needed. He was supplied new clothes, a bed, a bath, more carrots for Sven than the reindeer had ever thought possible, and a warm dinner that filled him more than his meals normally did. He'd been too nervous to ask for seconds that night or the next night but on the third night, Anna grabbed his plate from him and gave him second helpings of everything.

He had new clothes, a bed, plenty of food, a new sled, and a pretty handsome salary that came with his new Ice Master and Deliverer title. All the comforts he never had before were suddenly thrust upon him and he certainly wasn't about to complain.

And then he caught a cold.

Kristoff returned from the mountains, his head buzzing, barely able to breathe out of his nose, and shivering despite the warm summer air around him. Anna was immediately concerned.

"You have a  _cold,_ " she realized. She stood up on her toes to push back his bangs and feel his forehead. "I told you not to kiss me last week. You caught it from me."

"I'm fine, Anna," Kristoff insisted, barely able to recognize his own voice. "I'll just walk it off."

Anna frowned. "You can't walk off a  _cold,_ Kristopher." She pulled at his arm. "Come on, straight to bed with you."

"I have a job to do," Kristoff protested. It was surprisingly easy for Anna to pull him along today. But that was because he was letting her. Not because he was feeling like he wouldn't have been able to find his bedroom without her help.

"Elsa will understand."

Two days later, Kristoff's eyes blinked open as he heard the door to his bedroom open. He turned, his head protesting as he did to see Anna in the doorway balancing a tray full of food in her hands as she kicked the door closed behind her.

"Lunch time!" Anna sang.

Kristoff frowned as he sat up in bed. "Wasn't breakfast only five minutes ago?" he croaked.

Anna shook her head. "No, you just fell asleep before I was even out the door. She set up the tray of food across his lap before running over to the windows and throwing open the curtains, letting sunlight flood into the room. Kristoff cried out in protest, covering his eyes.

"Too bright," he complained.

"You need some sun. And if you feel better after your lunch, maybe we can go out to the gardens so you can get some fresh air. Now…" Anna dipped the spoon into the soup and held it out to him. "Open up!"

Kristoff rolled his eyes. "I can feed myself, Anna."

"I'm trying to take care of you. Just this one spoonful, okay?" Kristoff finally obliged, opening his mouth and letting Anna feed him. The warm soup soothed his throat instantly and Kristoff couldn't help making a little noise of content.

"You like it?" Anna asked amusedly. Kristoff managed to nod in between shoving spoonfuls of soup into his mouth. Anna fussed over him the whole time, adjusting his pillows, the tray of food, feeling his forehead, fixing his hair.

"Anna, I'm  _fine,_ " Kristoff insisted when she tied to fluff his pillows again.

"I'm just trying to make sure you're comfortable." Anna bit her lip. "You are comfortable, right?"

Kristoff smiled and reached up to stroke a hand through her hair. "You know what? I am."

And Kristoff decided that comfort was a very nice concept. Especially with Anna around.


End file.
